


My soulmate

by Huiwonki_life



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, First Date, Korean Characters, M/M, Pentagon, School, Soulmates, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huiwonki_life/pseuds/Huiwonki_life
Summary: When you meet your soul mate in your arm appears the number of its distance.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My soulmate

Kino’s pov  
No, that’s not possible.  
How? No no no no no no no no.  
How can it be him? Why?!?!  
Is he my soul mate?  
I...I’m not gay! It’s not possible! I?!  
What am I talking about?!?!  
"Get over it, Kino. You can’t decide," says Yuto giving me a pat  
"I know, but... I’m embarrassed."  
"Excuse me!? And when I had to introduce Wooseok to my parents? With a stupid like this It’s bad enough If he got into the house."  
"Hey! I’m great and your parents love me" Yuto sighed heavily and he kept talking.  
"This is your destiny, if the beacon in your arm says that you are close to your soul mate It means we’ll only find out one way."  
I look up to the sky but suddenly I see Shinwon looking at his arm and then looking around. He moves back and forth to understand exactly where he must look and when he looks me in the eye I can’t help but blush and run away with my two friends.  
"I think he found out!"  
My two friends look at me and then start celebrating.  
"ALLELUJA ALLELUJA FINALLYYYY HE CAN GET MARRIE-"  
"What's wrong with you guys?!?!"  
"Uhmmm Kino"  
"OMG If he finds out I’m his soul mate, I’ll bury myself."  
"Kino"  
"Sure it’s really cool but .. I’ve never been with a guy I don’t know how it works!!"  
"Kino ehm-"  
"I’m so afraid he won’t accept me, I mean look at me and then look at him. A cool guy against a cute guy at best"  
"Thank you"  
I recognized that voice right away... oh, I can’t believe it.  
I turned slowly to see a smiling Shinwon.  
"By the way, you look beautiful."  
"Um..." I was interrupted by the bell and I didn’t waste time finding an excuse to get out of that awkward situation.  
"Well the bell rang I have English and I am also late so BYE  
"And I ran away to my class.  
Soon after, Shinwon joined with Yuto and Wooseok.  
Yuto was looking at me like, "What exactly is wrong with you,"  
I don’t believe it. It’s true we have the same class!! I hid under my desk until the teacher came in.  
"But hell, Kino, sooner or later, you’re gonna have to talk to him." tried to convince me Wooseok  
"Yes! In my next life"  
"Okay guys. Test timeee!" said the English teacher exalted  
"this Bitch.."  
said Jinho who was sitting next to me making everyone who heard him laugh.  
"HYUNG!" I said shocked  
"What’s the matter? We did the surprise test on Monday too!"  
"Let’s get started!"  
An hour later  
I got 8.5 At least.  
"How much did you get Shinwon?!"  
Listen to one of those girls who’s always around Shinwon.  
"9+" he said not chalance.  
They started to scream.  
"What sluts" we found ourselves saying Jinho and I.  
"Jinho hyung, Kino!"  
"Um?"  
"What are you looking at?"  
"The hot guy in the back of the class."  
"Well, anyway, that hot guy at the back of the class asked me to give you this."  
I recognized that voice instantly.  
Oh my God it’s Hui! Shinwon’s best friend...  
Damn it, I’m done  
I slowly grabbed the paper he was handing and read it.  
You’re really cute when you’re confused ;)  
Meet me at the exit when class is over. I need to talk to you.  
...

"Yuto, Wooseok,Jinho you’re all coming home with me today."  
"PARTY?" asked an excited Wooseok  
"Nooo. But if you want you can invite someone. Few people eh"  
"Okay. No wait why?"  
"You’re the best people in the world.?"  
"Modestly," said Jinho, touching his forehead with gallantry.  
"Ehhmm" Hui coughed fo .to get our attention.  
"Anyway, are you going or not? Shinwon cares a lot. He’s been waiting for this day forever"  
He smiled at me and left.  
"You are using us cursed!" said Yuto upset.  
"Kino you can’t avoid it. Go to him, talk to him, get together, adopt a son, call him Jinho and everyone is happy.  
"Above all, I imagine Jinho" laughed Wooseok.  
I have stupid friends. Oh, my God.  
Jinho hyung is right. I’m just running away from reality.  
"All right"  
"ALEEEE ALE ALE ALLELUJA ALEEEEEE ALE ALEEEE ALEEEE-"  
"YOU GUYS??!?! You’re too noisy! You didn’t get good grades. That’s not even enough!" Said the English teacher.

Shinwon’s pov  
Why is he blushing? What did that boy tell him?  
Now he laughs too?! Damn I’m so jealous! While I keep keeping an eye on my boyfriend the latter turns around and smiles at me blushing a little and I can’t help but think he’s the sweetest and cutest person on earth.  
"Thank you," he probably said for the comment earlier.  
"I really mean it."

End of lessons  
I didn’t have time to get out of class that an angry Shinwon took my hand and rushed me out of school hurriedly and I barely had time to say goodbye to my friends that were looking at me in a weird mode.  
"Shinwon.. SHINWON!" Now I really lost patience, we are walking for minutes I do not know where we are going because apparently he won’t answer me.  
And we’re not even going to my house!

Shinwon stops and turns to me. "What’s wrong with you?! If you don’t want to talk, then let me go home""My problem is that today in class what should be my soul  
mate was flirting with his classmate"  
"I? I wasn’t flirting with Jinho! Hell he already has a boyfriend! I could never do such a thing in Hongseok! We’ve known each other since kindergarten. And even though I was flirting with him, I don’t see what the problem is because you and I are not together.."  
"Then let’s get together!"  
He said, and then he opened his eyes wide.  
"Eh-ehhh?" I said shocked.  
"I mean. We... are soul mates.. so.. why not.." He said blushing a little bit.  
"W-well I’d love to!" I said looking at my shoes.  
"O-ok"  
"Um, do you want to go out?"  
"Excuse me, where were you taking me?"  
"I don’t know.. I just walked."  
"Boys, this is the worst declaration of love on the face of the earth!" said Wooseok shocked  
followed by Hongseok, Jinho, Yuto, Yeoone (who had seen them on the street and followed them) and finally Hui.  
"You followed us!?"  
"Why do you have friends guys? Hell, they’re all beautiful."  
Shinwon whispered between himself.  
"Thank you" they said smiling  
He blushed when everyone heard him.  
He is so cute.  
"Well, can we celebrate now?" Wooseok asked mad as a child waiting for his cake on his birthday.  
"All right. Let’s go get some drink"  
"Booze?" Jinho asked. The only one, together with Hui, of legal age.  
"Soft. You won’t drink," Hongseok told him.  
"But, but, but-"  
"Do you want to object?" He said in a slightly disturbing tone, which made me shudder.  
"Shinwon let's go there! There's a minimarket with some drinks. I said to him.  
"Ok" He took my hand and shivered at that touch. I looked him in the eyes and he smiled at me walking towards the direction that I looked him in the eye and he smiled at me walking towards the direction I had shown him.  
"Uhh, they’re already acting like a couple. They’re cute." YeoOne said. to that comment I blushed strongly and smiled looking at my shoes.  
"OKAY PARTYY YAHOOOO" Wooseok shouted.  
"Yeah... that's my boyfriend" yuto said smiling a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> And im sorry if there are some mistake but english is not my first language.


End file.
